Borra Week
by Of Perspicacity
Summary: This is my collection of one-shot fics for Borra week. *I do not own The Legend of Korra or the characters*
1. Day One: Gift

_Borra Week day 1 topic: Gift_

_Summary: Bolin tries to plan the perfect day for Korra's birthday, but nothing seems to go right._

* * *

It was Korra's birthday and Bolin was determined to make it special. It was the first birthday they would spend as a couple, so everything had to be perfect. They'd only been dating for five months but Korra was already his moon and stars. He wanted to prove that to her.

Bolin had everything planned out. That afternoon they'd go to the Republic City zoo. Bolin knew Korra loved the otter penguins because they reminded her of home, and there was an otter penguin show scheduled for that afternoon. After they'd looked at the animals and seen the show, Bolin planned for them to go to Narook's for dinner. It was the place where they'd had their kind-of first date and he knew how much Korra loved the noodles there. After dinner it would be a romantic walk through the park as the stars came out.

At the end of the evening, Bolin would give Korra the gift he'd picked out: a new glider that one of the air acolytes had made that was an exact replica of Avatar Aang's but in a blue shade that reminded Bolin of Korra's eyes. He'd gotten the idea when he'd found her in Tenzin's library one day, poring over the books about Avatar Aang and gazing longingly at the sketch of him with his glider. She'd quickly snapped the book shut when he'd come in, but he nonchalantly memorized the spot she put it back and did his research later on.

As Bolin made his way to Korra's home on Air Temple Island, he couldn't help but whistle merrily as he walked. He had planned the perfect day for them, and he hoped Korra would enjoy herself as much as he envisioned.

As soon as she stepped out the door to greet him, Bolin pulled Korra into his arms. "Happy birthday, Korra!" he whooped as he spun her in a circle. She laughed as he set her down and the sound made his heart quiver.

"Thanks, Bolin," She said, rewarding him with a wide grin and a quick kiss. "Now where are we going?" she practically bounced up and down. Bolin had purposefully refrained from telling her because he couldn't wait to see the look on her face when they got there.

"You'll see!" He responded merrily, grabbing her hand and leading her onto the ferry off the island. As the waves lapped against the side of the boat, Bolin cast a wary eye to the sky. It didn't seem quite as sunny as it had before, but perhaps it was his imagination. He turned his gaze from the sky to focus on the girl beside him.

"So what do you think we're gonna do?" He quizzed, grinning uncontrollably.

"Oh, I dunno, Bo! With you I can never tell." Korra responded with a good-natured jab of her elbow in his side. "I guess I'll wait and see!" Bolin half-jokingly winced and rubbed the spot where her elbow had connected with his ribs.

"You will," He teased back, leaning in to press a kiss onto the tip of her nose. With that he grabbed her hand again and the two were off the ferry no sooner than it had made contact with land. He slipped his fingers between hers as he led her down the streets of Republic City. He was nearly giddy with the thoughts of the day, and the way her fingers felt between his was enough to make his heart race.

Korra continued to guess locations as they walked. "We're going to the bending arena?" was her first guess. Bolin merely shook his head with a devilish grin. She thought for a few moments before continuing. "We're going to see a mover!" She guessed triumphantly, confident that she was correct this time. It was met with another shake of his dark hair and another sly grin. Before she had time to formulate a third guess, the pair had reached the gates of the zoo.

"Here we are!" Bolin announced, spreading his arms as a means of presenting the locale to her. Her eyes lit up.

"The zoo?! I haven't had a chance to come here at all yet! Oh, Bo, this is gonna be so much fun."

"You bet," he responded, overjoyed that she seemed pleased with his plan so far. He paid for their tickets and led Korra inside, planning to look at a few of the other animals before the show was scheduled to start. He held her hand as they walked and enjoyed the look on her face as she looked at the animals more than he enjoyed watching the animals themselves.

Their timing was perfect. They made their way to the arena ten minutes before the otter penguin show was scheduled to start. "What do you think of seeing the otter penguin show?" Bolin asked as he led her towards the entrance.

"Ooh. That would be so neat! Katara taught me how to sled on them. It was always so much fun!" She grinned and affectionately bumped her shoulder against his. "Thanks for taking me here, Bolin. It's great." His reply was cut off as he caught a glimpse of the sign on the arena door. It read

_All Otter Penguin shows for today are canceled._

_We apologize for any inconvenience this may cause._

"Aww." Bolin's smile disappeared. "Korra, I'm sorry." Her face fell momentarily, but she quickly brightened again.

"That's okay! We'll come back some other day. There's lots of other animals I wanted to see! The platypus bears are right over here." Korra tugged him in that direction, but Bolin couldn't help feeling a little disappointed. Taking her to the otter penguin show would have been perfect! He sighed and determined that he would just enjoy the rest of the day. It was only a minor setback.

"Korra really was enjoying the zoo. He knew she never really had much of a chance to have fun, so he'd planned many of their dates to be just that. He loved having fun and when he was with Korra he had more fun than ever. She brightened his life in more ways than she knew, and he wanted to do the same for her.

Soon enough they'd made their way to all of the animal's cages and Korra had wiggled her fingers at each animal, talking to them comically. Bolin had quickly joined in and soon his sides hurt from laughing so hard.

His stomach began to grumble and the zoo was scheduled to close in fifteen minutes anyway, so Bolin decided it was time to move on. He glanced once more at the sky, which was now more clouds than sun, before reigning in his giggling girlfriend.

As he turned to her her cheeks glowed and her eyes sparkled with laughter. For a few moments he silently took in this view of his Avatar before asking, "Are you ready for dinner, Korra?"

"I'm starved," She responded rubbing her stomach vigorously. "Where to?"

"You'll see" Bolin responded cheekily.

"I thought you might say that," Korra said as she leaned against him. She didn't seem to mind so much as she had that morning. Bolin put his arm around her and led her through the streets. "We're going to Narook's, aren't we?" She was quick to guess this time.

"Maybe," came his cryptic response coupled with a wink that let her know she was right.

"Mmm. You have no idea how hungry I've been for some good noodles…" She never got the chance to finish her sentence. When they got to Narooks Bolin gaped as black smoke poured from the doorway and spit Narook's cook into the street.

"Just a kitchen fire!" He was quick to explain. "We're going to be closed for the evening, I'm afraid!" The cook coughed and waved the smoke away from his face. "Sorry," He added, recognizing Bolin and Korra as regulars.

"It's okay," Bolin responded weakly. This day was certainly not working out as perfectly as he'd planned. He stole a quick glance at Korra's concerned face and hoped she wasn't feeling too upset. "We'll get some noodles from one of the vendors at the park," He said, knowing that they would never compare to Narook's.

"Hey, that works for me." Korra complied. Bolin knew she'd insist that it was perfectly fine with her, but he also knew that she had to be feeling as disappointed as he was.

"Some birthday, huh?" He said apologetically as he took her hand.

"It's not your fault. And I'm having a blast anyway!" Her smile was genuine, so Bolin felt a tiny bit better. They walked to one of the street vendors on the edge of the park and Bolin ordered noodles for them. As they carried the steaming boxes to a nearby bench, Bolin eyed the sky again. It looked rather threatening, but perhaps it was just his imagination in light of everything that had already gone wrong.

Korra slurped a long noodle into her mouth and then grinned at Bolin as a drop of broth fell from her chin. Bolin took some noodles of his own and slurped them louder.

"You're on!" Korra responded, and a slurping war ensued. As they both reached the bottom of their boxes they were forced to declare a truce, laughing heartily. "This was just as good as Narook's!" Korra assured Bolin, blue eyes dancing.

"Eh, if you say so." Bolin stood and reached for her hand, pulling her off the bench. "How about a walk through the park?"

"That sounds nice," Korra smiled and snuggled against him. No sooner had they began walking then a huge raindrop splattered on the top of Bolin's head.

"Uh-oh," He said, looking into the darkening sky as the drop was followed by hundreds of its friends. "We can go to my apartment!" He quickly decided, grabbing Korra's hand as they made a run for it. The apartment was three blocks away and by the time they made it through the door they were breathless and dripping. With one glance at Bolin's limp hair sending rivulets down his face, Korra burst out laughing. Bolin couldn't help joining her when he took in her own dripping figure. Her ponytail had come undone and her hair fell in waves around her face. It was actually quite becoming.

"We should find some dry clothes," He decided as their laughter faded.

"Probably a good idea," Korra agreed, holding her dripping sleeves up for closer inspection. Bolin found some old clothes of his for Korra to change into and while she changed in the bathroom he quickly pulled on his own set of dry clothes and went to get the glider from the corner behind his dresser.

"Pabu!" He yelped in dismay as the fire ferret looked up at him from between the two halves of the glider. "How did you do that?" He squawked. "Bad Pabu!" he lifted the small animal and tossed him into the living room.

"What did he do, pee on your bed?" Korra came up behind him before he had a chance to shove the pieces of glider beneath the dresser. "What's that?" she leaned down to get a closer look.

"It was your birthday present." Bolin replied dejectedly. "Pabu broke it." Korra carefully took the two pieces in her hands.

"Is this a glider?" She asked, looking at Bolin in wonder.

"It was," He replied kicking at a spot on the carpet. "It was just like Aang's. Jinju made it." Korra seemed to recognize the name of the skilled air acolyte.

"Bolin, it's absolutely perfect. I have wanted one of these for so long. I don't know how you know me so well, but I don't deserve you." Korra reached her arms around Bolin's neck and pressed a soft kiss against his lips. "Thank you."

"But Korra, it's broken. And nothing worked out like I'd hoped today. First the show was canceled. Then Narook's, and then the rain! And now this! It was supposed to be perfect!" He kicked at the same spot in the carpet. "I wanted to make it perfect for you." He added quietly.

"Bo," she said his name so tenderly he felt it in the pit of his stomach. "Jinju can fix it, I'm sure. And today _was_ perfect! I had such a great time with you. I loved the zoo, it was so much fun. The noodles were pretty good too! Perfectly slurpable." She grinned. "And I'm a water bender. Running through the rain makes me feel so alive! Being with _you _makes me feel so alive. That's all I need for a perfect day. The rest are just bonuses." She reached up to kiss him again, this time more firmly. Bolin had never loved her more than he did in that moment.

"Bo, you were the best thing to ever happen to me. You're the only gift I ever need."


	2. Day Two: X Marks the Spot

_Borra Week Day 2 topic: X Marks the Spot_

_Summary: Bolin and Korra receive a map from Bumi and discover where it leads_

* * *

"This is ridiculous, Korra," Bolin huffed from behind her. "I don't think this map leads to anything." Korra snapped the map open again and peered closely at the red X in the corner. "X Marks the Spot" was the only writing to be found on the page.

This had seemed like a good idea two hours earlier. Bolin and Korra had been lazing around the gardens on Air Temple Island when Bumi found them. "You kids look like you need something to do." Before they could respond he continued. "You're in luck because it just so happens I found this old map I hid here when I was a kid. I promise the treasure's worth it," He'd said with a twinkle in his eye. Korra's face had lit up when Bumi handed her the map. It wasn't long before she'd grabbed Bolin by the hand and they were off.

"Bumi made this," Korra insisted in response to Bolin's whining. "It has to lead somewhere." Bolin was sure they had traipsed the entirety of Air Temple Island and so far they hadn't found a thing. When they'd started out, he'd been all for the adventure – anything to spend some extra time with his girlfriend. Now, though, he was hot, tired and sweaty. The late afternoon sun beat down on his back and all he wanted to do was sit down underneath a shade tree and drink a nice, tall glass of something wet. Pabu's furry tail snaking around his neck like a scarf wasn't helping matters any.

"Fine, but can we at least finish looking after supper? I'm starved! And it will be cooler then…" He added hopefully.

"But Bo, we're so close!" Korra stopped under a nearby tree and grabbed his hand, weaving her fingers with his. "Look." She held the map out with her other hand and Bolin grabbed the opposite end. It did look like the dirt path they'd been walking on was close to the bold X marked on the map.

"Well, okay." Bolin had never been able to resist her when she looked at him with those wide blue eyes and softly pouting lips. Besides, even if it was disgustingly hot, he was still curious to see what exactly a young Bumi had deemed important enough to draw a map to.

"Come on, then!" Korra was eager to keep moving. They continued to walk down the path hand in hand until Korra stopped with a jolt, almost yanking Bolin's arm out of its socket.

"Hey!" Bolin ruefully rubbed his shoulder. "What's the big deal?"

"I think the path on the map turns here…" Korra said, peering into the dense undergrowth of the forest to the left of the path.

"Are you sure? Lemme see that." Bolin snatched the map from her hands before she could protest. "Hey, looks like you're right," he pondered, missing the indignant glare she shot at him. "But where does the path _go_?" From what he could see there didn't seem to be any breaks in the thick foliage.

The forested half of Air Temple Island was somewhat uncharted. Aang had enjoyed the tranquility of the forest and insisted that this portion of the island remain undisturbed.

Korra was the first to step off the path. She carefully parted the branches and stepped into the forest with Bolin close on her heels. At least it was cooler in there. They found to their surprise that there was a very faint path carved into the forest floor. Following it wasn't easy because in some places it was faded almost to nothing. It was clear that the path hadn't actually been used for quite some time.

"This is so cool!" Bolin spouted, his tiredness and sweat forgotten.

"Told you so!" Korra said smugly. "Aren't you glad we didn't turn around back there?" She asked with a squeeze of his hand.

"I suppose," He said as the corners of his mouth quirked into a smile. They followed the path for a few more minutes until they came upon a thick wall of foliage at the abrupt end of the trail. "Now what?" It seemed to Bolin that they had reached a dead end.

"I think we're here." Korra surveyed the map one last time, pointing to the X. "That sharp curve we just went around looks just like this one. Whatever it is, it must be through these vines here." With that she shoved her way through, pushing the vines out of the way. For a few moments they were encased on either side by vines before emerging into what may have been the most beautiful thing either had ever seen.

Bumi's map had led them to an oasis with a still pool fed by a gurgling stream that fell into it in a small waterfall. Flaming orange and red fire-lilies grew in clusters surrounding the pond and frog-fish croaked from lily-pads.

"Look at this place," Korra said in an awed whisper, drawing closer to Bolin as she took in the view. He put his arm around her as he looked about in amazement. Pabu leapt from Bolin's shoulder and darted around the unfamiliar place, sniffing everything he could reach.

"It's beautiful!" He too whispered without even thinking about it. "No wonder Bumi drew a map. I'd hate myself if I found this place and then forgot where it was."

"Me too," Korra agreed absently, inching closer to the water. Koi-carp darted beneath the surface. The couple watched entranced for a few moments before Korra broke the silence. "This place is perfect, Bo. For picnics, for relaxing-"

"For romantic dates," Bolin was quick to add with a sly grin.

"That too," Korra returned the grin, planting a quick peck on Bolin's lips. "I'm sure glad Bumi gave us that map this morning."


	3. Day Three: Grapevine

_Borra Week day 3 topic: Grapevine_

_I made me sad with this one. There isn't really a summary because it's more of a snippet. This topic wasn't an easy one for me to come up with a fic for, so I sort of shoved it in there. Forgive me._

* * *

Bolin lay staring into the darkness, unable to fall asleep as usual. It had been one long month since the day Korra had broken his heart, but every night he had to relive the moment before sleep would come to him.

He'd been walking through Republic City Park with his date with Korra fresh in his mind when the flower vendor caught his eye. The elderly woman smiled warmly as he paused to examine her wares. "Do you have a special young lady in mind?" She'd asked with a twinkle in her eye.

"Yeah," Bolin couldn't help but smile, reaching for a bouquet of pink roses that had been calling to him. "She's really special." He had only known her for a few weeks but already he knew he was irrevocably in love with her. His spirits were high later that evening as he made his way to the bending arena to surprise Korra, flowers in hand. Pabu chattered in his ear and somehow he seemed to be just as excited as Bolin was.

He knew Korra would be there practicing. He'd almost run through the arena until he reached the opposite balcony where he knew Korra would be. When he got there, it was as if everything moved in slow motion. There was Korra and his own brother, doing what Bolin had hoped to be doing with Korra if his plans hadn't crumbled to bits around his ankles like the earth discs he bent. He could feel the color draining from his face and before he could stop it a sob hiccupped from his throat. The sound caused Mako and Korra to turn and the last thing he heard was Mako yelling his name as he fled the scene, tears blurring his eyes so that he could barely see where he was going.

The tears sprung to his eyes again as he relived the scene. It hit him especially hard tonight what with the recent news he'd heard – on the grapevine, as Tahno had said when he had presented the information with a sneer. Apparently things were getting pretty serious between Korra and Mako. Not that he should know because, despite living together, the brothers rarely spoke on that particular subject.

Bolin's face contorted into a sneer of its own with only the darkness to receive it. He loved Korra. He'd thought they shared something special. After the date they went on he'd been sure she felt it too. Falling in love with her had been easy – she was an incredible bender and an even more incredible human being, and when her cobalt eyes met Bolin's his heart skipped a beat. Falling out of love with her was proving to be the real challenge. He knew that he should if he knew what was good for him, but somehow he couldn't let her go.

* * *

_Don't worry. In my headcanon of my fanfic, they get together a month or two later ;)_


	4. Day Four: Roadtrip

_Borra Week day 4 topic: Roadtrip_

* * *

"Roooaaad triiiiip!" Bolin whooped as he squeezed his bleary-eyed wife. It was much too early for Korra to be excited about anything. They were soon going to be on their way to yet another meeting in Ba Sing Se. For her this was normal, but for her new husband the drive would be one big adventure.

She was glad Bolin would be joining her, of course. Normally a driver was supplied for her, but since Bolin was coming along this time he insisted on driving. It did sound like a lot of fun, something Korra unfortunately had less and less time for in her life as she grew older. Bolin always tried to add as much fun to her life as possible, and she adored him for it, among other things.

They'd planned to make several stops along the way including Omashu and the Cave of Two Lovers. Once the sun climbed a little higher in the sky Korra knew she would be just as excited as Bolin. Spending all of that time with him on the road was something she actually looked forward to. They had been married for one short month and if anything craved the other's companionship all the more as time went on.

They set off in the early morning light. Bolin drove as Korra had yet to master that particular skill. Asami had tried valiantly to teach her, but it seemed to be on thing the multi-talented Avatar could not get a grip on. Besides, if she wasn't the one who had to keep her eyes on the road she could study her husband's face, something she enjoyed more than she'd admit to anyone. The pink glow of the rising sun outlined his dear features so perfectly. When he glanced over and caught her staring, she couldn't help but blush.

"I know," He teased, "can't get enough of the old Bolin. It's understandable."

"Oh, stop," She shot back with a soft punch to his shoulder. "Such a narcissist I married," She tried to sound serious but couldn't keep the smile from her voice.

"Such a beauty I married," Bolin shot back quickly, giving her a tender glance before turning his eyes back to the raod. Korra was just about to feel flattered when he continued, "That's why we're perfect for each other, you know. It's like I told Mako. You're beautiful. I'm gorogous."

"Oh, you're…" Korra couldn't even find the words to respond.

"Handsome? Dashing? Suave?"

"A buffoon." There they were. "But I love you anyway." She finished softly.

"I love you too," He responded with another glance over before reaching to weave her fingers between his.

"Hey, focus on your driving, Mister!" Korra playfully reprimanded, though she hoped it wouldn't convince him to let go of her hand.

"I am focusing. I'm an awesome focuser. The best."

"You sure are conceited early in the morning," Korra teased, "I'm glad I'm usually still asleep at this time."

"Hey!" Bolin chuckled. "Watch it." Korra only grinned in response. Life with Bolin was never boring, that was for sure. She wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

**Okay, I know. This sucked. I honestly debated not doing one for this day at all because I had so little time to work on it, but I guess a crappy fic is better than no fic? Maybe not. But anyway I promise tomorrow's will be better!**


	5. Day Five: Dance Lesson

_Borra Week Day 5 topic: Dance Lesson_

_The title is pretty self-explanatory_

* * *

"What do you mean you've never danced before?" Bolin's face was skeptical. Korra shrugged. The cool night air caressed her face. The two were upholding their almost-nightly tradition of sitting in the gardens on Air Temple Island after dinner.

"When you're training in hiding with the White Lotus, dancing isn't exactly at the top of the priority list. Now all of a sudden I've had to go to all of these balls and I just sort of stand there. Sure there are a lot of people that want to talk to me and that keeps me busy, but it's hard to think of a creative response the fifth time a guy asks you to dance in one evening."

"Well, as your boyfriend," Bolin started, pausing as the word slipped over his tongue, still enjoying the feel of it. "I think it's my duty to teach you how to dance. It's not that hard, really."

"Who taught you to dance, anyway, Bo?" Korra wondered. "Mako?" she chuckled at the image that came to her mind.

Bolin laughed. "No, actually it was this one summer when I was 12 or 13. We'd found our way into this group of traveling gypsies."

"Gypsies?" Korra guffawed.

"Yeah. Gypsies. Anyway for a month or two we were living in their camp. Mako arranged it somehow. I didn't ask questions." Korra loved hearing the stories of how Mako had taken care of Bolin. "Anyway, it was weird, but almost every night they'd have this dance out in the middle of some meadow. Like actual _dancing_. And I made friends with a girl named Anju."

"Friends?" Korra interjected with a raised eyebrow and teasing grin on her lips.

"Friends – ish." Bolin admitted. "I was 12! Anyway, she taught me how to dance." For a few moments he had a faraway look in his eyes. "That summer was one of the happiest times of my life. It felt like I had one big family. I begged Mako to stay with the group when they left that fall, but he wanted to stick around Republic City." Bolin reached for Korra's hand. "I'm kinda glad he did," Bolin finished with a grin. They sat in silence for a few moments before Bolin remembered the point of his ramble.

"Anyway, how about those dance lessons? The next gala is this weekend." He stood and extended his arm to her.

"Here? Now?" Suddenly Korra wasn't so sure she wanted to learn to dance anyway.

"Sure, why not? This is how I'm used to dancing anyway. Under the stars with the crickets chirping instead of music." Bolin pulled Korra to her feet. He positioned one of her hands on his shoulder and held the other as he pulled her to him by the waist. If this was learning to dance, maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all.

"Now, just follow my lead," Bolin said as he began slowly swaying. Korra followed his steps, eventually falling into his rhythm. She finally looked up from her feet to find his eyes on her and blushed.

"This is kind of fun," She admitted with a slow smile.

"I told you," He responded with a grin of his own. "We are gonna rock that gala Saturday night!"

"You bet. Thanks to you," Korra eased her hand from his and wrapped both arms around his neck, leaning in to kiss him. "Thanks for the dance lessons, Bo," She leaned her forehead against his. "You surprise me every day." She added, with a grin and a kiss on the tip of his nose.


	6. Day Six: Forgiveness

_Borra Week day 6 topic: forgiveness_

_Summary: Bolin and Korra's children learn a lesson in forgiveness_

* * *

"Mommy!" A shrill shriek broke the evening calm. Korra cast a quick look of exasperation Bolin's way and only received an eyebrow raise and almost imperceptible shrug in return. She sighed and stood, searching for her daughter. "Katara, what's the matter?" She asked when she found the four-year-old girl with her dark head bent over a collapsed block tower.

"San knocked over my blocks!" She tearfully explained, dragging a small fist across her cheeks to dry the tears. Korra turned to her six-year-old son.

"Mom, it was an accident!" He was quick to defend himself. "Honest!"

"Did you apologize to your sister?"

"I'm sorry, Tara," He said sorrowfully.

"But my blocks! Mommy, it took me _forever _to build that tower!" San looked as though he was about to burst into tears himself.

"I know, sweetie, but it was an accident, and he did apologize. Can't you forgive him?" She gathered the young girl into her arms and looked purposefully into her deep blue eyes.

"No!" she replied. Korra sighed. Unfortunately her daughter had inherited her stubborn streak along with her water bending.

"Come on," She took her son's hand and went back into the living room where Bolin was reading the paper. "I think we all need to have a talk."

"Hey, what's wrong, sonny-boy?" Bolin asked seeing San's quivering lower lip. He pulled the boy onto his lap as the story began to come gushing out.

"I was playing with my cars, and one of them hit Tara's block tower. It fell over even though I didn't mean to do it and now she haaates me!" With that the waterworks began and Bolin held him close.

"You know what, I think it's story time. Do you two want to hear a story about Lord Zuko and Mommy's teacher Katara?"

"Yes!" The two children spoke in unison.

"Okay. So, you remember how Lord Zuko used to be bad when he was a boy and thought that he had to catch the Avatar?" The question was met with solemn nods. "Well, after Avatar Aang and his friends tried to defeat the evil Fire Lord Ozai, Zuko knew that he was actually supposed to help the Avatar. He found their group at the Western Air Temple and explained to them how he realized that he was bad and wanted to be good instead. Everyone saw that he was telling the truth and forgave him except for Katara. She spent a lot of time being angry at him.

"Zuko kept begging Katara to forgive him, but she refused. All Zuko wanted was for them to be friends, but she was too stubborn. Then one day Zuko told Katara that he knew who the person was who had killed her mother. Katara still hadn't forgiven Zuko, but she wanted to get back at this man so she agreed to go with him.

"Zuko and Katara went on an adventure to find the man. Katara confronted him as she'd wanted to do for so long, and along the way she realized that Zuko was someone that she could trust and that he was a true friend to her. She regretted that she hadn't forgiven him because she realized how much he had changed. So you see, it's really important to forgive the people you care about."

The children sat in silence for a few moments before Katara crawled from Korra's lap and put her arms around San. "I f'give you, San. I love you." The tender hearted boy hugged his sister back.

"I love you too, Tara." He grinned. "Want me to help you rebuild your tower? We can make it even better!" As their children ran off, Korra scooted closer to Bolin, smiling into his eyes.

"Another day, another crisis averted." He grinned and kissed the tip of her nose.

"You are the most wonderful father to those kids," She said softly, leaning in to kiss his cheek. "I wish I could be around all the time, but I'm so glad they have you." Bolin put his arm around his wife.

"It's only because I have their wonderful mother by my side," He murmured against her hair, smiling fondly.

* * *

_This was quick. I really wish I had more time to write!_


	7. Day Seven: Say Goodbye (fic 1)

_Borra Week Day 7 topic: Say Goodbye_

* * *

"Please don't go," Bolin whispered to the tiny bundle he cradled in his arms, though he knew it was an impossible plea. The tiny face of his daughter was ashen and still, not scrunched in the newborn wail he'd experienced when he'd held his first two children for the first time. Instead she drew tiny, ragged breaths. Korra was propped up in the hospital bed next to him, her heavily lined face looking more tired than he'd ever seen her.

"Look at how tiny her fingers are," Korra said in a raspy, quiet voice. "Everything about her is just small." A tear slipped down her cheek and Bolin carefully used his thumb to wipe it away. As hard as this was for him, Bolin couldn't imagine the toll it was taking on Korra. Her labor had been especially difficult, and she'd known all along that it would be fruitless.

He thought back to the day Korra had told him she was pregnant again. They hadn't exactly planned on having a third child, but the idea quickly grew on both of them. San and Katara, 7 and 5, had been overjoyed at the idea of a baby joining the family.

This was different from Korra's other pregnancies from the start. The first two times she'd visited Katara in the Southern Water Tribe and her old teacher and friend had used her bending to check up on the baby. It was an added comfort for Korra. Unfortunately Katara had passed away shortly before their little Katara had been born, so this time Korra didn't have that luxury.

She'd insisted that they visit Kya, Katara's daughter, which would be the next best thing. Kya had been happy to oblige them, and when they visited she performed the same checkup Katara had. This time, though, the grin dissolved from her face as she pressed her hands against Korra's middle.

"What's wrong?" Korra was immediately frightened. This look was not one she was accustomed to seeing.

"Korra, I have to admit. This is like nothing I've ever seen before. It seems that… Well, I'd like to get a second opinion, but something doesn't seem right." Later that day Kya had taken them to Buniq, an elderly woman who had worked very closely with Katara for much of her life. She was a kind woman and the moment she placed her hands on Korra's stomach, her expression wilted. At that, Bolin's heart had clenched.

"I'm sorry Bolin, Korra," The elderly woman began with sorrowful eyes. "It appears your baby has an extremely rare defect, one that will not allow it to survive longer than a few hours after birth. It will most likely be born prematurely as well. I don't have much experience with this; I can remember only one instance where this has occurred before."

"Isn't there anything you can do?" Korra was desperate. "Please!"

"I'm sorry, Avatar Korra. I truly wish there was. The only thing to do is wait, and when she is born, make sure that she is as comfortable as possible." Korra had tears streaming down her cheeks and her grip on Bolin's hand was vise-like. His heart broke all over again at the look on his wife's face.

The pregnancy had not been easy. Everything they normally had to look forward to was reduced to nothing. Korra was having trouble sleeping at night. Often Bolin held her as she sobbed herself into a fitful sleep. Only then did he allow himself to break down as well.

Eventually the day they'd all been dreading came. The contractions started and Korra was in a haze. Mako and Asami had taken the kids and Bolin spent every moment of the agonizing labor by her side. It was the most difficult thing the couple had ever done.

"I don't know how to say goodbye to someone I've barely even met." Korra carefully touched the small face with a fingertip. They'd spent the precious hours they did have with their daughter passing her back and forth, taking in every bit of her.

"What's her name?" Bolin asked, changing the subject because he didn't know how to respond. This was just as foreign to him.

"Anana." Korra was quick to respond. "_Beautiful_."

"And she is that," Bolin placed a tender kiss on Anana's smooth forehead. They sat in silence for quite some time, clinging to each other and to their baby girl. Eventually the time came to say goodbye, and with one final rasping breath she left the world as quietly as she'd entered. The look on the tiny face was peaceful at last and as Bolin and Korra mourned her passing, they hoped that though her time with them was short she somehow knew how very much she'd been loved.

* * *

_This hurt to write, believe me. I knew from the moment I saw the prompt that this was the story I needed to write. As compensation, I will also be posting another fic for the same prompt because I'd hate to end Borra week on this note. Stay tuned!_


	8. Day Seven: Say Goodbye (fic 2)

_Borra Week Day 7 topic: Say Goodbye (fic 2)_

_Summary: Bolin and Korra spar to practice their pro-bending_

* * *

The pro-bending arena was almost eerily quiet. Normally there were at least a few other teams there working out in one of the weight rooms or sparring on one of the practice arenas, but not today. Perhaps it was because it was so late. Bolin had suggested they come to practice a bit because Korra had just had a heated argument with Tenzin and was still a little on edge. One wrong move and Bolin had a feeling he'd be eating fireballs. She needed to get her tensions out somehow.

"So, what do you wanna do? We could do some earth bending in the Earth practice room. Or you could work on your water bending moves." Korra was still relatively new to pro-bending and while Bolin would be the first to admit that his girlfriend had some killer moves, they weren't quite appropriate for this venue. He was leery to suggest the Fire room because he preferred to keep his eyebrows on his face.

"I just wanna spar someone. One on one. What do you say, Bo?" She was having trouble even staying in one spot, shifting her weight from foot to foot.

"Uhh, sure. Heh. Earth versus water. No funny business!" He'd seen her fire bend and he did _not _want to be on the receiving end of that.

"Yeah, sure, whatever, let's go!" She was itching to take her frustrations out on something. For a fleeting moment Bolin wished Mako were here too, instead of out somewhere with Asami. At least he could take her flame-throwing.

"Okay," Bolin positioned himself on the opposite end of the arena. That quickly Korra bent water from the surrounding pool and launched it directly at him. Bolin quickly threw an earth disc in front of his face to shield himself, but the force of the water still pushed him back a zone.

"Hey, go easy on me!" He called, "I wasn't even ready!"

"Sorry," Korra called back, already preparing her next move. "I just feel really on-point today!" she punctuated the statement with another jet of water which Bolin managed to evade this time. At least he was getting some good practice in.

"Is that all you've got?" Bolin teased, launching a disc in her direction. She easily shattered it with a well-aimed blast.

"I could ask you the same question!" Her cheeks had the beginnings of pink in them from the exertion. As they sparred, they shot teasing jeers at one another. Though normally they were pretty well matched (as long as Korra stuck to one element) Bolin could feel the edge Korra had on him tonight. Maybe he should provoke a fight between her and Tenzin before every match…

They pair were soon breathing heavily, looks of concentration painted on their faces. Bolin knew the fight was Korra's, and she probably knew it too. Finally one well-aimed shot sent him flying over the back edge. For the second he clung there, Korra waggled her fingers in his direction. "Say goodbye, Bo!" She crowed as he fell into the water with a splash.

When he surfaced there was a wide grin on his face. "Okay, you win!" He spluttered as she bent a small wave of water in his face.

"Haha! That was great!" He was glad to see that she was in considerably better spirits. He crawled up the ladder and she ran to help him back onto the platform. "Oh, Bo, you had no idea how badly I needed that. That fight with Tenzin-"

"I know," he replied, pulling her into a bear hug and getting her just as soaked as he was in the process, "But that was pretty awesome." He was slightly awed by how well she had fought.

"Wasn't it?" She pulled back. "I think I even taught myself a new move!"

"Tahno had better watch out." Bolin said with a grin. Korra laughed and leaned in to give Bolin a quick kiss.

"That was the most fun I've had in a long time, Bo, seriously. You're the best."

"Aww, shucks," He felt a blush creeping onto his cheeks. "Thanks, but I'm pretty sure that's you." Korra smiled softly and her cobalt eyes grew tender as she leaned in to give him a second lingering kiss.

* * *

_See? This is a much better, more positive way to end Borra week ;) I hope you've enjoyed reading as much as I've enjoyed writing! Thanks for all the support!_


End file.
